All We Have
by JustMe133
Summary: Based (loosely) on the books and movie of 'A Series of Unforturnate Events'. Klaus and Violet have come to terms with that all they have is each other. SLIGHT INCEST. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for safety. ONESHOT.


**WARNING: SLIGHT INCEST [KISSING]**

**I tried to stop but here I am once again. I felt so down I didn't even really review so lets hope they're aren't too badly written.  
**

****I felt so down I didn't even really review so lets hope they're aren't too badly written.****

**This is from 'A Series of Unfortunate Events'. It is loosely based on both the books and the movie. If you haven't read/seen either, then you may be slightly confused [and I would highly recommend them both].**

**No copyright intended.**

…

Klaus looked at the small house that he and his sisters would be living in for the moment being. It wouldn't last though – they all knew that.

Soon enough, Count Olaf and his troupe would be there, posing in some ridiculous costume and on the hunt for them and their fortune.

They could never escape – they had grown to accept that as well.

Klaus, holding onto Violet's free hand as she held Sunny close to her chest, were led into a small house, Mr. Poe behind them with their suitcases. They stood in the small hallway as they waited for whoever was their caretaker for now.

"Hello," said a tiny woman who smiled at them as she hurried into the room. "Oh children! How you look like your parents." She nodded at them and moved them farther into the house. "I hope you don't mind, since the house _is_ quite small, that you three will need to share a room. It has two beds, but one is quite smaller than the other. I hope the older two don't mind sharing a bed, at least for now, do you?"

"Of course not," Violet said, smiling at the woman as Mr. Poe kept up behind them, their suitcases in hand. "We didn't catch your name."

"Oh, just call me Auntie," she said, giving them a weary smile. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all, Auntie." She smiled that weary smile again and opened a door to a small room; they saw a dresser and the two beds it held.

"Now, I know it's not much, but I'll make it as homey for you all as I can."

"It's fine," Violet said, speaking for them all. "Thank you for taking us in."

"Your parents would've wanted it this way." They nod at her and she smiles before turning to Mr. Poe.

"Now, you won't let that conman Count Olaf in will you?"

"Of course not," she said, shaking her head. "I will protect these kids to the best of my ability." Mr. Poe, seemingly pleased, nodded and left them in their new home. "Now, children," she said, smiling at them. "I need to run to town for a bit. Please, don't hesitate to make yourselves at home. I'll be back soon." Then, she kissed them all on the forehead before she left them alone in the house.

Putting Sunny down for a much-needed nap, the little girl with the sharp teeth was fast asleep in minutes. Klaus, with a stretch, smiled at Violet.

"I'm going to go exploring. Care to come with?" Violet nodded and the two linked hands as they walked through the small house. The came upon a small den; on one wall was three bookshelves, overfilled with some books spilling to the floor. "Wonderful," Klaus said as he neared it. Violet smiled at him before she went to the window; here, there was a small contraption that had been put together to open the window shade with just a click of a button.

"Interesting."

"We could like it here."

"Only until Count Olaf takes it from us," Violet said with a frown. Klaus came to her and pulled her into a hug; he was taller than her now, only by a few inches. Her head could snugly fit in his shoulder.

"At least we have each other. We're never completely alone."

"True," she said, giving him a tight smile. "I don't know how I could make it without you and Sunny." Klaus smiles at her before he cups her face and kisses her forehead.

"We'll always be here for each other." Violet nods and then she and Klaus brush lips, so quickly that it barely happened. They can only smile at each other before they part, as if it never happened.

…

That night, Auntie returns with bags full of food. She smiles that tired smile and they wake up Sunny, who eats quickly, chews on a spoon that Auntie had gotten for her, and then is back asleep.

"She hasn't slept well with us being on the move all the time," Violet says after she puts her to bed. Auntie nods and pulls out a small bag.

"No, I imagine she hasn't," she said, pulling a thick book out of the bag and handing it to Klaus before she pulls out a small box and hands it to Violet. "I know these aren't much, but they're supposed to be gifts. I hope you like them." Klaus began to read the book while Violet pushed a button on the box, making it spring legs and whir with contraptions.

"Thank you," they both say, making her smile.

"I want you to feel at home here for as long as you can be here."

"You know he'll come for us." She nods and smiles that old smile again.

"And he'll try to kill you."

"And maybe succeed."

"I know," she says, as if it is obvious. "But your parents would have wanted me to take care of you as well as I could. I have accepted what could happen and still am so glad to have you three here."

They smiled at her and she kisses them on the forehead before they all go off to bed.

Klaus and Violet, who are sharing a bed, are wrapped around each other.

"I'm glad we're with Auntie."

"Me too. But I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know. But there's nothing we can do about that. No one can stop him."

"I know."

They share a soft look before Klaus kisses her; it's not the quick, fluttered kiss they had shared before. This one was deep, passionate. Being on the run had aged them both quickly, making them much wiser than their mere ages.

Their kiss was desperate, filled with a longing that they both wanted to deny but accept at the same time.

Finally, they parted and rested against each other, Violet's head on his chest.

"I love you Klaus."

"I love you too," he says, brushing a kiss against her hair.

"We'll always be together, right?"

"Always. Promise." She yawns and they soon fall asleep in each other's arms.

…

They got a week with Auntie before, against their will, they were on the run again, leaving the comfort she promised them and their own behind.

…

**So, this was an oneshot only. I hope ya'll liked it enough to maybe leave me at least one review.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
